Hoy querido en tu cumpleaños
by Athena Oscura
Summary: ¡Privet Kazoku Asamiya, soy Athena Asamiya Ishida y regrese por ustedes! nOn


¡Privet a toda la Kazoku Asamiya, los únicos que están orgullosos de serlo! nOn

Antes que nada me alegra que alguien más de nuestra imponente y fuerte dinastía, haya dedicado una historia a una de las parejas más peculiares y hermosas, hablo de nada menos de la mejor pareja de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade¡¡¡El Kai y Ámbar, la pareja heterosexual que puede revolucionar al mundo(Sueno como Uthena).

Bien espero que la disfruten, ya que Rin Asamiya esta muy feliz de haberla escrito, antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas, sobre el Kai y Ámbar, conlleva este nombre ya que se diferencia del Kai y Rei(Pareja yaoi), ya que la primera es una pareja hombre y mujer(Heterosexual para ser exactos) y pues hay algunos que ponen Ámbar como el nombre de mi nee-san pero en realidad SOLAMENTE es su apodo o alias, ya que siempre se seguirá llamando Rei Kon Asamiya(XD Vaya cariño).

A veces cuando nos enamoramos de alguien tan profundamente y creemos que ya no podemos vivir sin esa persona, por alguna razón esa persona se va... entonces pensamos que no la necesitamos mas.. que la hemos olvidado...mas sin embargo el amor sigue ahi y podría renacer mas pronto de lo que piensas...

Por: O-Rhin-San o Rin Asamiya (me pregunto si podré escribir una comedia algún día, creo que solo sirvo para las tragedias..TTTT u.u )

Dedicado a: Mi onee-sama Athena Oscura x toda su ayuda y a mi sobrina Yukime Asamiya por sus XV años .

"**Hoy querido, en tu cumpleaños" **

Capitulo 1: "Tú"

A veces no puedes olvidar por mas que quieras...

Era una mañana tranquila y un muchacho de un extraño cabello de color azul despertó sobresaltado, se sacudió como si quisiera sacar la idea que atravesaba por su mente y bajo a la parte baja de su mansión y... nada... no había nadie... y pensar que antes había estado tan acompañado... ahora estaba solo... quien podría sacarlo ahora de su soledad?.. Existía una persona... ¿Quien era...? Lo aterrorizaba la idea de que ella fuera... ¿Algún día lo sabrá...?

A pesar de todo se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar su desayuno, mientras lo preparaba se acordó de aquella persona.. ¿No ella preparaba los desayunos de todos antes...? Podría hablarle.. Porque no lo había hecho antes?

Porque el orgullo nos ciega a veces...

Termino de preparar y comió su desayuno, talvez mientras lo hacía trataba de juntar valor para lo que iba a hacer, para lo que había decido...

A veces podemos equivocarnos...

Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho, que Kai Hiwatari estaría en esa situación el que era tan fuerte...

A veces lo que es fuerte por fuera no lo es por dentro...

Ocultando sus ansias, el peliazul "corrió" hacia el teléfono, mas sin embargo en el momento que iba a marcar el numero ya conocido, alguien toco el timbre.

-Quien rayos me interrumpe en un momento tan "Importante"!"

Fue molesto a abrir al no muy bien recibido visitante.

Mas sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

-Ámbar...

Ahí estaba esa mujer que era la causante de toda su tristeza.

Capitulo 2:Fechas

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh.. pues.. hoy es tu cumpleaños...

Había estado tan triste que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños que ironía.

-Eh... es que lo olvide...

-Pensé que podría venir a felicitarte.. claro si es que no soy una molestia...

Una molestia? tu? nunca...preferiría morir a no volver a verte...

-Claro que no, pero creo que esta un poco desordenada la casa eso es todo

-No te preocupes puedo arreglarlo por ti, bueno pues te preparare el almuerzo y luego te diré el resto del itinerario-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Itinerario?

-Si.. he preparado un cumpleaños que jamás olvidaras...

Como olvidarlo si estas tu a mi lado...

" A veces el amor es demasiado traicionero, nos trae la alegría que una vez nos quito para después llevársela de nuevo, pero a veces esa alegría se queda... puede la felicidad durar para siempre?..."

Tal ves si lo intentas...

"Quisiera ser el viento para tocar tu oído... y decirte de una vez por todas que mi amor por ti se esta desbordando.. y tal ves así comprendas que mi cuerpo, mis manos, mi piel, mis labios... son solo para sentirte..."

-Podrías ir a comprar esto mientras yo arreglo tu casa?-dijo la minina con dulzura mientras le extendía una lista

-eh... claro

"Si alguna vez habláramos te darías cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes y tal ves así podrías quererme..."

Fue así como Kai de buena gana fue a comprar todo aquello, esto parecía un sueño... algo demasiado irreal...

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba arreglado hasta el mas mínimo detalle, antes de entregarle la compra a Ámbar decidió hacer una parada a su cuarto para ponerse ropa mas fresca; y encontró todo el cuarto en perfecto orden, al principio sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de que Ámbar había visto y recogido sus "cosas" ya saben cosas de chicos...

"Cada momento que pasa te quiero mas, siempre estoy pensando en ti y me siento triste cuando tu te vas... porque te quiero para mi..."

Bajo las escaleras y encontró la mesa elegantemente servida.

-Hora de comer!- dijo divertida al ver la expresión de Kai

-Pero no se supone que fui a comprar las cosas para que tu prepararas...?- dijo Kai desconcertado.

-Nop, era solo para distraerte jejejej

Entonces se sentaron a comer, Kai no podía dejar de pensar en la espontaneidad de aquella chica, el nunca hubiera imaginado que hiciera eso.

"Tu solo estas en mi mirada, solo estas grabada en mi mente, mi alma retiene tu recuerdo para no dejarlo ir, tu olvido parece que clava dagas heladas en mi, mi corazón no tiene mas función que amarte ojala nunca te olvide, para poder ser feliz y para siempre recordar que te ame como a nadie..."

-Cuando termines prepárate para salir-dijo la chica

-A donde vamos?- dijo Kai no pudiendo imaginar lo que aquella maquiavélica y a la vez dulce sonrisa tenia pensado realizar.

-Eso es un se-cre-to- dijo guiñando el 0jo al sorprendido peliazul

Capitulo 3: Contigo

"Me encantaría que te quedaras y que me hicieras muy feliz, pero no lo soy ahora? a veces los humanos somos inestables, siempre deseamos lo que por ley nunca puede ser nuestro... pero si luchamos todos juntos tal ves obtengamos mas felicidad de la que tenemos ahora..."

-Que película quieres ver Kai- dijo Ámbar divertida

-No lo se que tal esa- dijo mientras de que se percataba de que su acompañante se divertía al tenerlo en suspenso

-Me parece excelente- dijo sonriendo.

Parecemos una pareja... pensó Kai

" A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen..."

Parece como si ella me amará...

"A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen..."

Después de salir del cine, ella lo llevó a un restaurante que estaba por ahí, todo parecía perfectamente planeado..

-No te preocupes solo me queda una sorpresa mas...-dijo sonriente.

"A través de tus ojos puedo ver tu alma tan cálida y pura... me encantaría tomar esa pureza para limpiar las heridas de mi alma, para que me pertenezcas al fin... por que yo ya soy tuyo..."

-Kai- dijo Ámbar mientras salían de aquel restaurante

-sí?-dijo Kai no ocultando la alegría que le producía aquella velada

-Nada, ahora lo veras...

"Toma mis manías, dame las tuyas, regálame tu vida y yo te entregaré la mía..."

-Kai, tu amas a alguien...?

-Pues...sí -dijo el joven mientras pensaba en ella...-Y tú?

-Ahora lo veras...

Kai no se había percatado de que ahora se encontraban en un lugar boscoso pero el panorama que daba aquel lugar de la ciudad era impresionante...

-Tala me dijo que este lugar te gustaría-dijo Ámbar sonriente

-Ese idiota.., no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que hubiese dudado de su amistad, Tala era un amigo, le habían contado que el había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, era difícil imaginarse al lobo sucumbiendo ante una mujer, pero ojala fuera muy feliz con ella, tan feliz como el lo era ahora..

"A veces los hombres pueden amar con mas pasión que las mujeres, sobre todo si esa mujer es lo que has deseado siempre para si..."

-Kai, es hora de darte el regalo que he preparado para ti

Y sin previo aviso Ámbar aunque sonrojada besó al peliazul, él sorprendido recibió el beso con una gran alegría.

-Kai, yo... pues yo.. fui a ver hace una semana a Tala y a tus antiguos compañeros para saber si pensaban hacer algo para tu cumpleaños, cuando entré me sorprendió ver a Tala con una linda chica pensé que en la abadía solo había hombres, entonces le pregunte si tenían planeado hacer algo para tu cumpleaños y ellos dijeron que no, pero que yo podía hacerlo por ellos...

Flash back

-Yo como podría hacer algo?- pregunto la chica de larga cabellera al pelirrojo.

-Ámbar, Kai esta enamorado de ti y tu estas enamorada de él no es así?-dijo el ojiazul

-Sí...

-No hay mejor regalo para un hombre que descubrir eres amado por la mujer que idolatras-dijo el lobo mientras miraba de reojo a su novia que jugaba con los chicos- el mejor cumpleaños de su vida Ámbar solo tu puedes dárselo!

-Solo yo puedo dárselo...-repitió Ámbar

Fin de Flash Back

"El amor lo puede todo, así como descongelo el corazón de aquel lobo, también podría abrir el corazón del fenix..."

-Yo no se si lo que me dijo Tala es cierto, pero yo te amo...-dijo Ámbar sin evitar sonrojarse por la pena

Kai calló dulcemente a aquella chica

-Claro que te amo-dijo eufórico- y lo lograste hoy fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...

Y Kai estrecho a esa mujer entre sus brazos proponiéndose no soltarla nunca.

"Espero que estemos juntos por simpre y que esta felicidad que tenemos hoy querido en tu cumpleaños... nos dure una eternidad.."

Fin.


End file.
